Fight
by Shellybelly23
Summary: How does Max deal with the death of Logan? Does she see something in Alec that she's never seen before. Does Alec change or is he the same lust filled Alec he's always been? Has he always been that way? COMPLETE For now
1. Flying pink elephants!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own any of the following Dark Angel characters. James Cameron does. However, the people you don't know are characters that I made up. This story and the events within are fiction and not in anyway true.

Max looked down at her bloody knuckles. Sweat dripped off her face. She punched the wall again trying to make it hurt more then her. A wave of pain shot threw her arms and it fused her anger. How could she be so weak!? After a couple more punches she dropped to the ground, letting the wall win. Alec came running threw the doors.

"WHAT THE HELL…." He said as he entered the room. He looked at the shattered walls, her desk was laying the wrong way and any other piece of furnisher Max had in her office was now fragments laying among rubbish. Max was sitting against a wall. She clinched her fists once more and punched the floor below her.

"MAX!! Wha- what are you doing?" Alec asked in shock. It took Max 4 days to make her office "perfect"; and he spent a day and a half painting the walls. Alec bent down to help Max to her feet but she just pushed his hand away.

"Stop it Alec…. I can take care of myself!" She spat between her teeth. "I don't need you! Goddamn it! W-…" Max decided it was better not to repeat what she says all the time. _Why do you fuck up so much_ or _why are you such an idiot?_ She didn't really think of him like that it's just easier to push people away by making them mad at you. But for some reason Alec never gave up on Max.

Alec quickly withdrew his hand and stood straight up letting the cold mask cover the obvious pain that no one seemed to ever notice. "You know, one of these days your going to have to face it Max! And getting mad and throwing your things around isn't going to make it go away."

"Who are you to say it didn't make me feel better?" Max coldly asked.

"Well, do you feel any better…." Alec's question went unanswered. "I didn't fucking think so, Max! Its time you fucking came to terms with it!"

Max bowed her head knowing Alec was right. It was just so hard. How do you get over something like that? "Alec….?"

"Yeah Max…"

"When will it stop hurting? When will I not feel the pain anymore….? Will I ever be okay?"

Alec sat down next to Max and rested his head or her shoulder… Hmm, Alec knew exactly how Max felt. He lost someone too! He looked up at Max with a half smile. She could see threw his mask of sarcasm and mockery. She hated it when he did that. But what could she do?! Alec stood up and reached his hand out to Max.

"What's that for?" she asked in a playful tone. He smiled that smile again, the one she hated.

"You've been cooped up here far to long, come on your coming to my house tonight." He replied. Max shook her head.

"Oh hell no!" Alec smiled. He sat there for a minuet until she finally took his extended hand.

"I'm not hitting on you Maxie! You just need to get out of here and ever since OC hooked up with that one girl she's never home… You just need a friend tonight… And to be honest… I do too." Alec said shyly. Max nodded her head in understanding. God ever since this hole crazy thing went down Alec's been so different. It just seems like there bond is getting stronger. Max and Alec walked off.

About a half an hour later Max and Alec walked into Alec's apt. "Hey Max go sit on my bed… I've got to grab a few things." Max smiled as she took off her coat and shoes and walked into Alec's bedroom. She dug threw his drawer and found some pajama bottoms. She changed and crawled into bed. A few minuets later Alec walked in with a movie, some chips, two spoons and a nice big tub of ice cream. Max laughed at the transgenic as he tried to balance all that.

Alec popped in the movie and sat back next to Max. Max smiled and leaned onto Alec's stomach. Alec played with Max's hair.

"Alec what's this movie called?" Alec started laughing.

"It's a pre-pulse movie called Zoolander… Its so stupid, You'll love it!"

Within 10 minuets Max was out cold. Alec stroked her hair. This was probably her first time sleeping since… Since Logan. Alec sat back and breathed in Max's scent. He scanned over her face, her body memorizing every curve, every aroma, everything. His heart began to race as he began thinking of things he really shouldn't. Thinking about a life with Max. A hug, a kiss. His breath began to become husky. A house, a child, a laugh. Alec laid back, closed his eyes and smiled because, for this brief moment she was his.

The next morning Max woke up in the comfort of Alec's arms. She looked up at the ceiling and thought about everything. God, sometimes it seems like a strange dream she had. First finding the man of her dream, a man full of hope and aspiration. It almost seems like a Shakespeare novel. Like Romeo and Juliet, He came from a rich family, royalty and she came from a sick twisted military facility; all this love in a broken city. Then it seemed like a horror film, one touch and all come crashing down. One bite of the forbidden fruit. And that's how it all ended. One little bite. One week ago Logan and Max was getting into it. They were bickering over, what else, Alec. Okay, so it wasn't Alec's fault, Max is the one who made up the lie, Alec only went along with it because…. Because… Max reach over and slapped the snoring Alec.

"Why did you go along with it?" Max asked Alec.

"Go along with what… Oh, the lie about me and you fucking…. Because I love you Maxie.. and its just something you needed. Plus, it made me look pretty good…" Alec said with his cocky grin.\

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More soon


	2. The Jar

Max glared at Alec. She punched his arm out of frustration! Sometimes she loved him and sometimes she hated him, and today happened one of those hate days. He smiled and pulled her close to him!

"Its easier if you talk about it." He said with a grin. He knew what she was doing! He'd done it a thousand of times. He was the definition.

"I'm fine!" Max hissed back. Alec grined.

"You want to me start? Okay, I could lie and tell you how much I missed Logan... I could tell you good memories about him, Laugh, cry.. But, to be honest, I'm glad Logan's gone..."

Max pulled away and looked at Alec SHOCKED! "You don't miss Logan...?" She asked with a quiver in her voice..

Alec looked at Max completely open... He closed his eye's and forced the words out of himself... "I could also lie and tell you that its good he's gone... That you were stupid for getting so close to him... That now you can leave seattle, now you can protect your freedom..." Alec could feel Max pulling away from him... "... but to be honest... If Logan haden't died... You..." Alec paused for a moment... "You wouldn't have even looked at me the way you do now.. You would still be calling me a loser, a fuck up... And in no way would you be laying in bed with me half naked... Logan's death gave me a chance to show you who I am... This is the first chance I got to be who I was..."

"And what?! Leaving Manticore wasn't a big enough chance for you?!" Max said with anger... With pain. How could Alec not miss Logan.. Does Alec even realize how much Logan helped him.. What Logan meant to her?

Alec opened his eyes... "In Manticore I was 494... The perfect soldjer... And for the last 2 years I've been Alec... The fucked up friend who doens't have a heart... The one who likes to sleep in a different bed night after night... The one you could hit and yell at when life isn't going right enough for you! You pegged me a loser before you got to know me Max! All I did was play along... You've only knowed the real me for a month now... and you must like me to still be near me..."

Max didn't know what to say...

------------------------------

Okay, I know its short.. Sorry guys.. School hit me hard for the last week or so.. I promise to write more.. PROMISE!


	3. Cookie Jar

Original Cindy walked into the Dark apartment... She saw Max sitting on the window frame looking at the rain. She walked closer.

"Hey boo... are you okay!?" Max looked at her best friend... God, could she even call OC her best friend? Max knew that she should be happy for OC but, OC hasn't been around. And this is the time Max needs OC the most... Max looked at OC the back at the rain...

"Come on boo.. Talk to me..." Original Cindy said as she took the nearest seat to Max... Max turned around and faced Original Cindy.

"Why am I still here?" Max finally asked.

"What do you mean boo?" Original Cindy asked a little confused.

"Why am I still here? Whats so confusing about the question? Why am I in seattle? Why am I still in this fucking state! All it does is rain. I can hardly ride my bike anymore! Alec's a fucking ass hole! Your never around... Why am I still here?" Original Cindy was slapped with the truth.

"Its all good OC! Who's friends forever... You only settle for someone until something better somes along..."

"I know what your doing boo... And I'm not going to let it happen!" Original Cindy said with a little grin.

"What am I doing?" Max said a little frusterated!

"Your trying to put everything on me so it will be easier for you to leave! Your not leaving... And Alec's always been an ass-hole! So something must have happend!"

Max leaned back into the window! "Alec told me he's glad Logan's dead... How can he even think about that OC?!" Original Cindy smiled...

"He's sprung on you Max!" Original Cindy said.

"So he's going to tell me how happy he is that my ex is DEAD!" Max said a little irritated!

"No boo! He's going to tell you about the confusing feelings he has... Alec never looked at you as anything more as a friend... And it was because of Logan! And since Logan's death Alec's eye's has opened up to you!"

"Well, he's wasting his time! I don't give a fuck about Alec...!" Max said avoiding OC's eyes.

"No Max, You want Alec... And you feel bad because of Logan! I know it hurts.. I know you'll probably never be the same... But don't shut out Alec because of Logan!" OC said with a smile...

"Its wrong..." Max said Silently.

"No, whats wrong is for you not to be happy! Alec makes you happy! He spends days looking threw the black market to find you stupid little pre-pulse movies, just because he knows you like em'! And you know Logan would be happy for you too! He'd be happy that your happy! Go, talk to him...!"

Max smiled as she grabed her coat... She was still confused, but she knew what she wanted!


	4. Pickles

Alec opened his door the see Max standing there... Max noticed that his eyes were tear stained. He flashed her a quick cocky grin.

"Whats up Maxie?" Alec said with a radiant smile.

"Nothing... Are you okay, Alec?" Max asked trying to look past Alec into his apartment...

"I'm always fine! I was just heading out." Alec replied opening his door so Max could take a peek!

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you... I wanted to say sorry about earlier." Max said looking into Alec's eyes. Something was different. She couldn't see his soul, his pounding heart.

"Yea, Well... All's fine..." Alec kind of gave her a bored look. "... Are we done?"

"No, Were not! Alec we have to talk about this..." Max said taking his hand and leading her to his couch.

"We did Max... Don't you remember!? The tears, the pain?" Alec said sitting up straight letting the cold mask cover his pain. Max realized that he didn't want to hear a word she had to say. So she stood up and began to walk to the door... Before leaving she turned around and said.

"I came to tell you that... I love you... I love your cocky grin, I love your stories. I love the way you hold me when were in bed.. And I wanted to tell you I couldn't bear to stand another day without all of you..."

And with that Max shut the door behind her and headed home.

Alec sat there speachlessly. "She loves me..." He whispered to himself. It was a good minuet of so before he realized Max had already left. He shoot out the door in a blear trying to catch up to Max before she got on the bike.. She was just about to drive off down the street when Alec tackled her to the ground... Before she could protest she felt a mouth against her's.

------------------------------------------------------

I know its short.. But, I think its perfect... Please review...


	5. FemmePhantom

Hey everyone... I know I haven't been making very long chapters... I'm going to try... Special Thanks to FemmePhantom... Your great... OCSblonie... Yout so freaking aaawwwsssooommmee... And Chance32... You three are my only reviews.. LOL Thanks. I'll dedicate this chap. to you three... And and Extra thanks to my friend Kelsey! I'm still mad at ya tho!

I'll make this one special for you Femme! (Bwa-ha-ha-ha-haaaa)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max didn't know if she should hit Alec or kiss him back. It was all to sudden for her. She hit him in the head...

"What was that for!?" He asked shocked by her reaction as he held the spot where her hand had hit his head.

Max pulled Alec's head back into a kiss! After a good minuet or so their kiss ended. Max looked up at Alec with a smile.

"You hit me in the head!" Alec said.

"It wasn't that hard." Max replied standing up. Alec laid there holding his head.

"It really hurt... I think I'm going to get a bruise... Thanks Maxie!" Alec said still laying on the ground. Max helped Alec to his feet...

"Let me take a look!" Max said looking closely at his head... "It hit right there" Alec said pointing at the spot right above his ear.

"Oh my god!" Max said holding her mouth in shock!

"Yea, its swelling, isn't it?" Alec said with a quick glare.

"Its... Its... Perfectly fine.. You big baby." Max leaned over and kissed his BooBoo.

"I better put some ice on it" Alec said walking to his Apt. Max followed closely behind...

"God, I forgot how much of a sissy you were!" Max said smiling.. Alec turned around and gave Max a pouting face. Max just rolled her eye's. Alec grinned one of his famous grins.

_Things arn't going to change much_ Max thought to herself. They walked into Alec's apt. Alec went to his freezer to grab ice but came out with icecream. He smiled as her eye's widened.

"IS THAT REALLY ICECREAM!?!" Max asked.

"Yep! Alec said as he smiled at her.

"You going to share with me?" She asked in a pleading tone...

"Under one condition..." Alec said with a smile...

"What?!" Max asked staring at the icecream...

"You have to sing me that song I like so much!" Alec said smiling... Max pouted. He listioned to that song so much fucking times. She was getting sick and tierd of it.

"Okay..." He opened the icecream and smelt it. "MMMMmmmm... I've never in my life smelt something so good!"

"Listen to the rain fallin' day by day Listen to the rain fallin' day by day by day Hey" Max sang. Alec smiled. "I hear you calling, voices are here againI hear you whisper, taking control of meWatch the dancing shadows run away All alone once again, afraid" Alec smiled really big...

"Am I done?" Max said with a pout. Alec smiled and handed her the icecream...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... Thats it for now... I shall dedicate my next Chap. to OCSblonie... Don't think I forgot about you... :D Ohhh.. I don't own The song by Godsmack... Hope it was one you liked Femme


	6. The cows will come after the elephants

As promised, this chapter is didicated to the one, the only OCSblondie... I know, It kind of felt over due for me too... Blaw, Its okay tho.. I will be writing a longer chaper for you soon... Gonna try for 1,000 words, lol... I hope you enjoy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 3 weeks since her and Alec had been an item. A month and a half since Logan's death... Two day's since her and Original Cindy had talked and a hour since she's seen Joshua... Wow, number's just seemed to roll off her back. All she could think about was it was going to be 2 hours till she would be able to have Alec hold her... Till she could feel the gentleness of his kiss, his soft lips... Max bit her lip trying to keep her mind on work... Mole was going over a quick in and out job.. He really didn't need her there and Max was getting bored..

"Are we done yet?" Max asked rolling her eye's. Mole smiled...

"He's been waiting in your office for an half hour."

"Thanks" She said already getting up. Max walked down the hall and then into her office. Alec was re-painting the walls. He didn't even notice she was there... He was trying to keep the paint from dripping but, was failing miserably. Max laughed out loud at Alec. He turned around startled, he didn't even notice that anyone had been watching him.

"What are you doing Babe" Max asked still smiling at the dumbfounded look in Alec's eyes. Alec gave her his legionary grin. Then he scrunched up his face as if in deep thought...

"I have no clue Max..." He finally stated. "Joshua is the painter, not me." Max laughed and went straight into his arms and gave him a little squeeze. "I love you" she said softly. Alec smiled to himself... He hated to ruin a perfect moment, but he needed to tell her something. Alec pulled away and sat Max down on her new couch. He crouched down infrount of her, making them eye level.

"Max, I need to talk to you about something." He said finally after a long pause. Max smiled to assure him she was ready to listion. He nodded in understanding and went on.

"You know that in the past, one might as viewed me as a player or ladies man, even though I'm not now and only have eye's for you...!" Max smiled.

"I know about your past, I'm not stupid! And, it doesn't matter to me if you..." Max didn't even get to finish her sentence when Mole came through the door...

"Alec, you got some brood down here and she does not look to happy with you." Mole said. Eye's wide..Everyone knew, Mole, wasn't even close to being a ladies man.. He had no clue about charm and.. Well, the opposite sex all together. Max walked out, turning around and giving Alec a little 'common and play' grin. He was so memorized that he didn't even realize he never finished his desperately important conversation he was having.

Max looked down at the X6... She looked really pissed, Max couldn't help but smile as she waited for the girl yell at the man she loved. She loved it when he was in trouble... Alec walked down to the girl as Max watch from the higher floor, leaning over the rail and straining to hear every word crystal clear. Then she heard something she didn't want to... Oh shit...

"Alec, you god damn ass hole... LOOK!" She said pointing at her tummy "I'M PREGNET!"

Max took a couple steps back, trying to catch her balance... '_how could he!?_'


	7. Why is the rum all gone?

Max took a couple steps back, trying to catch her balance... '_how could he!?_' Alec looked up at Max then back at the X6 standing in front of him. Chance glared at Alec. He combed his hair with his fingers as he watched Max turn and walk away.

"Chance, can we talk in my office?" The X6 nodded and followed Alec down the hall.

Max walked outside and down the road a little... God, how stupid could she have been. She looked around to see if anyone was around, then let the tears stream down her face. She looked back for a second, shook her head and just kept walking.

Alec sat down across the room from Chance. He closed his eye's and leaned back.

"Look Alec, I'm not trying to tie you down or anything, I just need to know that your going to be there!" Chance said when she noticed Alec's shaking hands. Alec nodded.

"How far along are you?" He was finally able to spit out.

"The doc said about 4 weeks." Alec sat up a little and opened his eye's.

"Do you need anything?" Alec asked as he looked at her tummy. He watched as she touched her tummy.

"Yea, a few things... But, I could take care of them. I wanted to go down to Pike's Place (Famous Market in Seattle...(I live really close to Seattle) today and pick them up." She said.

"Please..." Alec sat fully up "Please Chance... Don't leave Terminal City. Look, write a list of everything you need and I will get them to you.. But... Please..." Alec said.

"Alec, I live in Capitol Hill, I don't have anywhere here to stay."

Alec placed his hands in his hands... He needed to find Max... He needed to let her know... "I will find you a place... I will get you everything you need, But please, stay here for a bit."

"And what, for a bit you mean a whopping 9 months?!" Chance said as she glared at Alec. Alec nodded.

"Please..." He asked one last time. Chance looked at him and nodded... It was probably best any ways.

"Look, I have to find someone. I'll be back in a few hours with a place for you to stay. Just please, a few hours."

Chance looked at him. She went to roll her eyes when she noticed a picture of Alec holding a brunet female. Then she realized that was the same female from earlier. She nodded at Alec as he got up and began walking out the room.

"Hang out here a bit..." Alec yelled back at her. "I have cable tv..." He finished as he walked out the door. Chance got up and looked closely at the picture. "I'm sorry Alec..." She whispered.

Alec walked down the street looking for Max. He saw Joshua walking to him.

"He Joshy, you seen Max around."

Joshua looked down sad.

"No, little fella mad... Little fella sad... Little fella confused!" Joshua said looking up at his best buddy.

"How do you know that?" Alec asked confused. Joshua pointed to his nose. Alec should have known, Joshua must have been built for his ability to smell... Alec looked sadly at Joshua.

"Yea buddy, Max must be really sad... I did something really messed up. And I know, things will never be the same."

Joshua smiled...

"This be alright Medium fella... You watch and wait! Things will be fine..." Joshua hit him in the shoulder and continued walking down the street.

Sorry so short... I really have a reason this time... I went to the hospital today... Sucks. This one was for you Chance... If you didn't get that already. LOL. I will work more, I promise... AND I really am going somewhere with this one... I am.


	8. Since July 26 12 2005

LOL Yea Chance, The chapter was a dedication to you... And yea Femme, I name the Chapter strange things.. LOL Just a little of me in the Mix. And I love you guy's reviews... I wouldn't have ever gotten this far if it wasn't for them. :D

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max leaned back into the hard metal. She closed her eye's and brought her knees to her face as she quietly whimpered to herself. She felt like a complete idiot.

She felt him before he even reached the top of the space needle. She could smell the of angst and distress on him. He leaned against the hard metal, crossed his arms and looked out into the city. She looked up at him, rolled her eye's and started to leave until Alec grabbed her. He looked her in the eye's and weakly smiled.

"I'm so sorry Max! I tried to tell you.. I didn't want you to find out this way." Alec said trying so hard to hold back the tears. Max glared at Alec

"I thought I could trust you Alec. Then, some girl shows up, PREGNET!?" Max hissed at Alec.

"Look Max, Chance is 4 weeks pregnant"

"YEA! So!"

"Max, We've been together for 3 weeks... I didn't cheat on you. I would never cheat on you." Max tried not to smile... Alec needed to know how mad she was.

"Look Alec, do you realize how big of a deal this is... Some girl, is walking the streets with the spawn of you within her!"

Alec looked up at Max, his hands were shacking, the tint of Alec had turned into the tint of a ghost. He nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Max! But there is nothing I can do about it. I'm going to be a... A dad!" Alec whispered the last part. If Max had been a human she wouldn't have even caught the 1st part. Gosh, it finally hit Max. Alec was going to be a father. He was going to have a little one running around. What was she suppose to say? How was she suppose to act? _Life was never going to be easy, was it?_

It had been a week since Alec found out about his to be child. He hadn't seen Max since there little meeting on top of the space needle. Joshua sniffed out a little house within the city limits for Chance and Alec's little one. Alec got everything she needed. He was putting together a baby crib on the ground and Chance was laughing at him from the couch.

"Your such an idiot Alec! Just read the directions!"

Alec looked up at her and smiled. "Nah, I'm a genetically engineered Transgenic from a secret government facility, I think I have the training to..." Before Alec could finish his sentence the metal bar he was working with lost its balance and hit him in the head. Chance just laughed. The door bell rang and she got up to answer the door.

"Yea, Yea, common in." Was all Alec could hear from the living room. He heard two pairs of foot prints coming his way.

"I see your trying to be Mr.Handy man again." He heard a sweet voice tease. He looked up and smiled. Max looked down at the man she loved. Yes, thats right LOVED! And after a week of a little soul searching she was ready to yell it to the world. Original Cindy made it very clear to her.

A little Flashback

"Look Boo, I know you be all upset that your little Lover man has a little Lover baby on the way. But let me spit the truth out to you for a min. This has been the first time you've been happy since I first meet you. You and Lover boy are a perfect match. Don't let a little mistake fuck up you'h future. Go get yo boy!" Max smiled at OC's logic. But she had a point. Max loved Alec. And thats all there is to it. LOVE!

Flashback OVER

"Hey Alec... You have a minuet? I need to talk to you about something!"

-----------------------------------------------

Once agian thanks for the reviws.


	9. Captin UNDERPANTS!

Alec walked next to Max trying to find something to say, but found himself quiet and nerves. He tried not to let Max see it but, failed miserably. Max smiled at Alec. Alec just watched Max and his heart danced. He wanted to reach over and hug Max so bad. To kiss her but, he knew that she was mad at him... and he was scared that she hated him. Max reached out and grabbed his hand and inter twinned there figures. His blood rushed to his head as he tried not to shake. Max laughed at him. Once again he was as pale as a ghost. He tried to force out words but quickly closed his dry lips. They walked a few blocks, hand in hand. Finally Max stopped and pulled Alec into a hug. He intensively hugged back still, very confused. It was nice tho, smelling the cherry's from Max's hair. Max pulled back to look Alec in the eye's. She smiled then rolled her eyes.

"Stop looking like a lost puppy!"  
Alec hesitated for a moment then whispered "What am I suppose to do, Max?"

Alec looked at Max. He wanted to kiss her but looked away instead. Max smiled. She leaned against him. _He still didn't get it. She wanted him! Baby and ALL! _Alec looked into Max's eye's again. She smiled.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asked again. She pouted her lips, as if in deep thought.

"Kiss me!"

Alec closed the space between them and brought his dry lips to her full ones. When she broke the kiss she noticed something in the man in front of her she's never seen from him. Was that... tears? Max reached up and wiped the tears from Alec's eyes just for them to be replaced by new ones. She didn't know what to do! She didn't know what to say! She pulled him into a hug and let him quietly weep into her chest.

"Its okay" he heard Max sooth. Finally Alec pulled back and looked Max in the eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I love you!" Max replied.

"I'm going to be a father!" He informed her.

"Guess I'm going to be a step mother" Max smiled. Alec shook his head.

"No Max. You don't really feel like that!" Max nodded.

"Alec, I do!" Alec rolled his eye's and started walking down the street again. Max followed closely behind.

"Max! I'm going to be a father! Do you not understand that?"

"Yea, I do!"

"And, Why aren't you hitting me? Why aren't you calling me a dumb ass? Why in the HELL aren't you mad at me!?" Alec hissed. Max shook her head. Why is he so confused? Why can't he just except that I want him?

Alec sat down and cupped his face. Max sat next to him but was careful not to touch him.

"Max, I messed up, and I know that! Don't try doing me any favors and be nice. BE MEAN!"

Max hit Alec in the back of the head! He held it and looked at Max shocked!

"Shut up and listen to me!"

Alec looked at Max eye's wide open.

"I'm not stupid! I weighed all the options! I know that were never going to be able to get any sleep, or have a moment ALONE together again! I know that! But, like I said, I weighed out all the options! And I choose which one sounded better! You..."

Alec sat there for a minuet then looked up at Max and grinned.

"Step Mother..!?"

"SHUT UP!" Max yelled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, OCS, is this any better? Hope you like the re-due! You were right, and I think its MUCH better!


	10. Can't touch this!

Max flopped down on the couch next to Chance. She looked over and smiled.

"You here to watch wonder boy over there too?" Chance asked with a grin. Max nodded. Alec glared at the two and sat back down on the floor to finish his job putting the crib together. Max rolled her eye's and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling She was trying to find something to say to Chance but, couldn't think of ANYTHING! Finally she spat out.

"Maybe one day you'll come with us to crash...?" Chance smiled.  
"Don't know... Not the best idea to go to a bar when your pregnant Plus, all that smoke!" Max smiled. She felt stupid, why didn't she think of that. Max continued staring at the invisible spot on the ceiling

The two sat in silence for awhile. Chance and Max both knew they would have to build a bridge now or they would never have the relationship they both wanted. Max finally looked at Chance who was staring at her.

"When will you start showing?" Max asked. Chance smiled.

"I'm only 6 weeks. About ten weeks. But, the baby is starting to grow arms and legs." Max looked at Chance curious.

"What will the baby look like at 10 weeks?"

"Tiny figures and tiny toes. You can see if its a boy or girl." Chance smiled. "I can't wait!" She added. Max looked at Chance's tummy. Finally Max sat up and looked at Chance.

"How do you feel about me and Alec?" Max asked trying to act like it wasn't one of the biggest question ever! Chance looked at Max then the grinning Alec then smiled.

"Alec was nothing to me, to be honest." Alec glared at Chance. "I'm glad that he has you. I'm a little worried though!" Max cocked her head to one side and asked "Why?" Chance leaned back and looked at the spot on the ceiling, the same invisible spot Max was looking at. "I don't know, guess I'm a little worried that you guys aren't going to be serous. Most of the transgenic's have mates and I'm going to be alone on this one!" She finally said "Your not going to be alone on this one... Your going to have like two mates" Alec said with a grin. Max threw a pillow at him... "He's right though, Your going to have me and Alec... I guess its kind of like I'm..." Max trailed off. Alec rolled his eye's and finished for her. "Like she's gonna be a mom too! And I'm sorry if that bugs ya but, Max is my girl and I come with her." Chance smiled. "No, that doesn't bug me... Thats perfect!" Max looked over at Chance and smiled. So, they were going to be mom's... Alec shrugged.

"You know, since were all going to be parents you know, we could have a three..." Max and Chance both threw a pillow at Alec before he could finish his sentence.

"What!? I'm just saying!" Alec said. Max leaned back with a smile. _What an idiot!_


	11. Shellyfied Shelly full of SHELLYNESS

Alec walked down the street from being at the clinic with Chance to see Max dancing in the rain. He froze in his spot and just watched. He wanted to move but, for some reason he had no control over his body. He watched the water glisten over her body. He watched her jump up and down, starting with her feet splashing the water then up to her chest. She was wearing a white shirt with a white sports bra. He smiled at the thought of... _Max would hit me so hard if she could hear what I'm thinking of. _He thought with a grin. Then something filled his scenes. _Oh god, SHE'S IN HEAT! _Just when the thought hit his head Max noticed Alec watching her and smiled as he splashed in the puddle again. Alec walked over her in a quick matter.

"Common Max, we need to get out of here!" He said, his mind beginning to fail him. He couldn't get his mind off her seductive smile, her perky breast, her... _Focus ALEC! _

Max glared at Alec. "Why! Common Alec, jump with me!" She said pulling his hand. God, her touch felt like fire. He almost grabbed her in his arms right then and there but, he knew the danger of her being there, surrounded by so many Transgenics. Not only were they built with speed and strength but also to reproduce. Back in Manticore they would have to fly the female's to a secluded area when they went into heat. The male's body's reacted to the scent of a female in heat.

"No Max we need to leave now, before..." Before he could finish his sentence he saw a pair of eye's in the shadows! He let out a loud growl. A man came out of the shadows and Alec moved to stand between Max and the unknown male. The male was a good looking blond with blue eye's. He was a X7 probably just getting into his prime. About 16. The male lowered his head and showed his teeth. Alec glared at the male and showed his teeth too! The both growled as the clashed there body's together fighting. Max just stood there and watched the two. _What the hell are they doing... Oh god, is it getting hot around here? _Max thought to herself not understanding that she was in heat and Alec was fighting to keep the male back. That the alpha males prize was the woman in heat. One night of bliss. And Alec was going to make sure that it was going to be him.

Alec threw the male back and landed on top of his beating his face. The male threw a kick up connecting with Alec's... Minni Alec. Alec cried out in pain rolling back but quickly getting up as the male started walking to Max. He noticed another male, Joshua coming behind Max. Joshua just looked at Max. He almost looked confused. Alec growled challenging Joshua to join in on the fight. Joshua growled back, scaring Max as he passed Max and headed to Alec but was stopped by the unknown male with a punch to the face. Max brought her hands to her face as almost helped Joshua but was stopped by Alec.

"Common Max, we have to get out of here, QUICK!" Max looked at Alec scared then back at Joshua.

"Your in heat Max! There fighting over who's going to get you! WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!" Max nodded and headed to her bike with Alec at her heel. When they got to her BABY Max noticed at least a hundred males emerging from the shadows. "Oh god, what do we do now Alec" Max asked with a shake.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will Max and Alec get out with Max's virginity (I realize Max isn't a virgin) in tact? Who knows? LOL tune in next week for the conclusion.. LOL... I don't think I have writers block anymore.. Let me know what you think! Otherwise I would have no reason to continue with the story.. LOL I'm so mean, huh?


	12. Bat man nunununununununu BATMAN

Alec knew his mind should be on more important things, like how they were going to get out of this little spell they were in but Alec couldn't keep his eye's off of Max. Max hit his shoulder. "Common Alec, get your head in the game!" Alec looked around for a minute. There was at least a hundred Trannies but, they were all coming from one direction. _Okay, plan A... I beat everyone up and then tend to Max's special needs... Nah, thats the most stupidest plans I've ever heard of... Okay, Plan B... Max looks so nice in the skimpy shirt with those tight pan... Common Alec! You need to get her out of here! _

"Alec?" Max asked with fright in her voice. Alec looked over into her eyes that was now filled with desire. _Oh god, not now Maxie!_ Finally he got it.

"Please don't hate me Max!" Alec pleaded as he began walking to her bike. Max bit her lip as she watched him rip a piece of his shirt off! _Mmmmm, look at how strong he is!_ Alec shoved the piece of his shirt in her gas tank and pulled a lighter from his pocket. The transgenics didn't even noticed as they continued to move closer. Alec lite the cloth on fire, threw Max over his shoulder and carried her away in a hast. Max watched horrified as her "Baby" blew up in pieces. She didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. Alec carried her away till he was sure she was safe and began to... _what was I suppose to be doing... Okay, I'm in a strange car... Oh my god Max! _Alec pulled Max close to him and kissed her. The only thing that brought hem back was the hit he received.  
"You blew up my BABY!" Before Max could even finish her sentence her lips where rubbing against Alec's. He pulled his head away and finished hot wiring the car before driving off. Max was rubbing against his side giving him little nibbles on his neck. Alec tried so hard to keep his mind on the road... Okay, so now he was in a even larger trouble... Max, wanted him now... And who was he to disappoint his girl. But the trouble was that the closest house to them right now was... Logan's old pad. He'd ask Max but, she would say anything to get her way. Or would he drive half way across town to his or Max's place... God, what to do. He wouldn't just take her anywhere. She was going to wake up in a blur and needed a place she knew... Damn, looks like he will just have to drive to his place... Its okay if they break stuff there. Alec grinned at himself.

"I've never felt like this!" Max said out of breath. Alec looked like a deer in the headlights of a giant truck.

"Are you okay!" He said a little louder then he meant... He really, kinda screamed it in her ear. Max smiled. She bit her lip trying to keep control of her body.  
"Yea, I'm fine, I've just never had a transgenic before. I've never had a mate." Alec grinned trying so hard to keep his eye's on the road. He needed to make it to his place, he needed to be there now! Max had never had a X5 before. Then she didn't know the connection they had while making love. Max blushed again as she began nibbling on his ear again. He smiled. He was going to make it! And then he was going to show Max what heat was all about! Oh yea, she was going to know

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took 20 minuets but they made it. They couldn't even wait for the door to open before they...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay, so I suck at intimate moments... I wouldn't even have the slightest clue on how to go with this... At least this way you can decide about the teasing or the location:D Sorry


	13. Sometimes I get confuzimalated

Max woke up next to Alec. A smiled was plastered on her face. She tried not to blush at the thought of last night. Alec was incredible... Alec was such a stud... Alec was a... A FUCKING DICK! Max reached over, smile far, so very far from her face and slapped him. Hard this time, not soft and playful, HARD! Alec laid there, not even flinching.

"OH MY GOD ALEC. YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING ASS HOLE!" Max screamed. Alec's face was facing away from her so she didn't see him roll his eyes. He began moving his mouth, mouthing the next thing that just happened to be coming out of Max's mouth. "My bike! My Baby! GOD! I should kick your ass!" Alec just laid there. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself!?" Max yelled. Alec rolled over and looked at Max... "I'm sorry Maxie... Did you just say something? Gee, I must have been asleep... What was that again?" Max punched his arm and got up! Alec smiled, turned away and tried to go back to sleep! About ten minutes later Alec walked out the room, and grinned at Max. She glared at him and continued looking inside of the magazine she was looking at. Alec smiled. He liked it when she was mad! He didn't know why, but for some reason a rush of energy flew threw his body!

"Whatcha doing?" He asked the grin still on his face. She didn't even bother looking up.

"Looking for a bike!" He hissed.

"Why?" His grin turned into a full blown smile.

"Because some dick blew mine up! Alec, there are so many ways to fuck up someone's bike. You could scratch it, dint it damn, you can even FART on it but, blow it up!" Max shook her head. She slammed the paper on the table! "God Damn IT! The only thing they have in her are fucking HONDA'S!" (for those who don't know, Max's bike is a Kawasaki Ninja. Its really a 350 in a 650's frame (Jessica Alba in no way could handle a 650) Alec sat next to Max and leaned his head on her shoulder. She just looked over and glared.

"Hey Maxie! I think we should head back to Terminal City!"

"And why would we want to do that?"

"Well, for one I'm kinda worried about Joshua. That X7 was pretty strong. And for two, I blew up your bike!"

Max rolled her eye's. He was right.

"Yea, I know you blew up my baby!"  
"Yea... But did you realize there were at least a hundred male transgenic's next to it!"

Max bite her lip... She knew they should be heading out... Like, now! She got up causing Alec to fall over. She put on her shoe's and stood next to the door and stared at Alec. She began tapping her shoe!

"Well, you coming?" Alec looked up, as if in deep thought!

"I guess so! I mean... If I really have to!"

Max rolled her eye's as he started to to get his shoes on. They walked out to the car and got in.

A half an hour later they arrived to Terminal City. Max looked over with sad eye's at the bike she spent so much time on. God, that bike meant so much to her. She looked over at the smiling Alec. _What a asshole! _She thought to herself.

"Common Max I want to show you something!" He said taking her hand! She let him lead her to there Terminal City house. When she walked in she saw it...

"Its.. Its... Its my BABY!" Max said with a smile. It was identical to her bike. She quickly ran over and hopped on it! Alec went to hop on with her but Max jumped up and stood between the two! Alec looked at Max shocked.

"What Max?"

"Nobody lays a finger on my butter finger!" She said staring at him blankly! Alec cocked his head to the right.

"Common Max, I'm the one that bought it for you." He said, his eye's pleading.

"No... NO! Alec, you blew up my bike! You BLEW it up!" Max said rolling her eye's, turning around and getting on her bike! She grinned at the pouting Alec as she turned the key and let it rev!

"Get ON!" She yelled. Alec quickly crawled on and Max drove out the door and down the street! Alec let out a laugh and Max smiled!


	14. SHNIT!

Hey, special thanks to OCSblondie, Mrs. FemmePhantom, thank you so much for the bart, and batman idea's Ericka! Chance and Djonie! LOL, I have four reviewers! So, Of course, this chapter is dedicated to you! OH, I can't forget Ami DragonHeart! Thanks for putting fight on you favorites list! Thats so cool!

Max laid in the comfort of Alec's arms. She tried to fall asleep but, her damn shark DNA wouldn't let her. She rolled her eyes at herself as she stumbled out the the comfy bed into the dark cold house. She made her way through the maze in the darkness and finally took her throne atop the toilet seat. _I am so freaking bored! _She thought to herself. Max stood and walked to her couch and flopped down throwing her head back and letting out a great big GRUNT! _What to do now... What to do!? _She thought to herself. She let a grin come over her face and got up enthused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was an hour till Alec opened his eye's. He quickly sat up, closed his eyes in complete bliss and inhaled through his nose, and savored the smell. He quickly got up and snuck out the bedroom door.

"FUCK" Max hissed and Alec watched with amusement. She slammed the fry pan on the counter and threw her arms in the air!

"God, you try to cook a breakfast but you can't! You can jump, run, fight and think like crazy but no, you can't cook worth shit!" Max complained to herself!

"It smells wonderful"Alec whispered but still happened to scare the sh-nit out of her, He grinned as she glared at him.

"Aaalllleeecc!" She whined. "You ruined the surprise!" Max walked over and playfully slapped his arm. He smiled.

"So what is it?" He asked trying to look at it.

"I didn't know what you liked so I made you all the main dishes. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs..." Alec smiled and made his way around Max trying not it get slapped again and got himself a plate. Max smiled as he carefully shoved the food in his mouth, not letting a single bit drip and inhaled it like a PIG! He tried giving her a grin but couldn't without dropping any food so her stooped and wiggled his eyebrows up and down giving her a seductive look. Max tried not to blush.

"Thank you" he mumbled from beyond the food. Max laughed out loud. She playfully slapped his arm and munched on her food again. The phone rang, Max jumped up to get it but Alec pulled her back and reached for it. They both fought over it and finally after 3 rings Max answered it out of breath and giggling. "HeLLO!" She said.

"Lil fella! Umm, the crying and the... the WOO! Then the Medium Fella and and... Umm... Rraw!"

Max's smile disappeared. Her body stiffened and Alec backed up a little.

"What! Common Joshua, tell me slowly!"

"Um, Chance, the cry, the crying!"

"Is she okay?"

"They said the baby! They said go get Alec!"

"What! No, she's only 5 months! She can't be having the baby!"  
Alec's body slumped. His hands began shaking.

"Okay Joshua, were on our way now!"

Max hung up the phone. She looked at Alec who was now shaking hard out of fear. He was trying to fight the tears.

"Common Babe, We need to leave.. NOW!"

Alec nodded and put on her shoes.


	15. Shun the none beliver, sssshhhhuuunnnn

Max and Alec hurried out the door and was at the Trannie Hospital withing 10 min. They walked into the room and Chance cried out in pain. Max cringed at the sound.

"Wa... Wa... Whats going on?" Alec asked shocked by the site of his baby's mama laying on a hospital bed 4 months before there baby is suppose to be born. Max watched as Alec completely lost it and stood there, staring at Chance. She held him in her arms and lead him to a chair to sit him in. _Guess I'm going to have to be the support! _Max said to herself. Chance cried out in pain and arched her back. Max knew that she shouldn't be putting so much strain on her body, its going to stress the baby. Max quickly moved on the bed, soothing Chance by playing with her hair and whispering in her ear. Chance began calming down until the doctor came in asking if he could talk to Max or Alec. Chance began to cry really hard, having a feeling that their baby was dieing. Max quickly scurried out the door.

"Max, she needs to calm down now! I want to put her on bed rest. And excess stress will do really bad damage."

"What kind of damage?" Max asked.

"...Death... Go calm her down now!"  
Max quickly got back on the bed and began to try to calm down Chance. She began to play with her hair again and snuggled close. In Manticore they were taught that one of the best way to heal someone faster was to have a known/loved member stay close, spreading there scent and letting the other know, that they were there. It was almost like marking there territory. Max continued calming Chance down when Alec finally came to! He quickly came to the bed and sat down at the edge! Max hit him in the arm and looked at Chance with wide eyes. Alec got Max's point and laid next to Chance, wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear. "its okay Chance... Everything is going to be okay!" Chance began to whimper which was a lot better then crying out in pain! Alec smiled. "You know, I can't wait to play ball with my BOY!" Alec said with a grin. Max and Chance both glared to him! "Its a girl" they both said in sync. Alec's grin turned into a smile as he rested his head on hers. "You know, I think we've talked about this." Alec said. Chance looked up at Alec. "What?" She asked. "You know, were all laying in one bed. You guys really give me false hope, you know that?!" he said, placing his hand over his heart as if its in really bad pain! Max slapped him in the head and Chance gave her a look of approval! Chance was feeling a lot better! She was still worried, but she was wrong once and was probably wrong again! At first she thought that Max and Alec were going to be off on there own little world full of fluffiness and she would be stuck handling everything on her own. But she was so wrong. Max and Alec had both been there the entire time, doing quick runs to get her peanut butter and pickles. Salt and vinegar chips and ranch! Guacamole and doraitos. They were there for the first time the baby kicked, the first time the baby turned, her first time crying, her first ultrasound, here first EVERYTHING! And, Max was a great friend. She was there every time Chance needed her. And even at times she didn't need her. They saw Chance daily and read stories to the baby!

"So Chance... are you up for a threesome?" Alec asked grinning from ear to ear. Chance pushed him off the bed. She laughed so hard at the sight of Alec's arms flailing his arms trying to catch himself. Max gave her a high five and Alec got up, red out of embarrassment.

He laid next to Max and Chance again, wrapping his arms around the two, laying back and closing his eyes. Chance snuggled close and closed her eyes too! Max rolled her eyes knowing she wouldn't be able to get any sleep. After about an hour she slipped away and found the doctor.

"How is she?" He asked holding her chart and looking at it. Max smiled.

"Well, she was laughing and joking around before she went to sleep." Max said with a smile.

"Good, the baby will be fine as long as she stays calm. Its better if you don't tell her that because I know it will worry her. And I think it would be a good idea if You and Alec move in with her or she moves in with you!" Max smiled.

"I was already going to ask her to move in with us! Hey, how much activity should she have?"  
"Well, for the next day or two as least as possible. After that walking will be a good idea. I want you and her to go and do things too! Having a female to connect with will make her feel better. And it will be good for her to be around Alec too! Having a male around will make her feel secure. Be sure to be around a lot... not just emotionally but physically!" Max's eye's opened wide and she looked down shocked. The doctor smiled.

"Not like that Max... I mean hugs, touch the stomach lay your head on her lap. Just things like that." Max smiled and the doctor turned to walk away but Max stopped him.

"Hey doc, she needs to know that the baby is okay. I want to to stop by in like 5 hours and give her a ultrasound. Let her see the baby and hear the heart beat."

The doctor smiled.   
"Okay, DEAL!" He said as he turned away and wrote down something down on his chart. Max smiled to herself and walked out the door. She called someone on the cell phone that Alec gave her and sat on here bike... Okay, so she was pissed, PISSED, about Alec blowing up her bike but this one, it looked the same but had so much more power! SO VERY MUCH! She smiled as he said goodbye and started her engine.

- - - - - 3 hours later - - - - - -

Max walked through the doors with 26 trangenics following her. Alec glared at her and Chance's face lit up. Every transgenic had flower's, a card and a balloon with them. Some flowers were red, some yellow and some white... They looked so pretty. Chance pulled away from Alec's arms and reached for a hug.

"Thanks so much Max!" She said as she felt Max's embrace. Max smiled.

"Of course." Alec crossed his arms and pouted.

"You didn't answer my call." He said with a glare.

"And you have a big mouth!" Max said with a smile. She rolled her eye's and reached for her pocket.

"I have something for you too!" She said with a quick grin. Alec's face lit up. It was the first time Max ever got him something!

"Close your eyes!" Max demanded! Alec followed her directions. She dropped something metal in his hands. He opened his eyes to see some keys in his hands. He raised his eye brow. Max smiled.

"Well, its keys to your very new, okay well, not new but newly refurnished 66' green Impala." Alec smiled. Then he looked down at his keys confused.

"Wait, there's three keys on here!" Alec said staring at the keys. Max pulled another set of keys out of her pocket and handed it to Chance. Chance looked up at Max with wide eyes.

"I've been refurnishing this 4 bedroom house for us... Its perfect, like brand new. I want you to move in with us Chance! I got everything we need. Stuff for baby, Great new beds, memory foam, everything! So, will you?" Max said a little hesitant. Chance looked up and smiled! She couldn't even talk so she nodded her head very happily! Alec looked over and smiled.

"The doc said he wants you to stay one more night then we can head home." Max turned to the transgenic's and said. "I want you guys to go to mine and Chance's house and get all our stuff and take it to our new house. And I also want you to put everything away! NEATLY!" The trangenics saluted Max and headed out the door. Max crawled back on the bed and closed her eyes. She was pooped!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone thank Femme. If it wasn't for her this chap wouldn't be this long. OR it wouldn't be up! I was holding it hostage! LOL! And thanks for everyone who reviewed. My friend Becca was so dedicated and read every chap leaving a review! Poor beccy hasn't even seen Dark Angel, now, HOW COOL IS THAT! I'm creating a fan! LOL! Thanks everyone! And please PLEASE PLEASE PLEAS REVIEW

-Shelly who has a belly!


	16. I have gone to find myself

"AAAALLLLEEEEECCCCC! MMMMMAAAAAAXXXX!" Chance yelled and within seconds Max and Alec were in the doorway, eye's wide and hearts beating fast. Chance was laying in her bed and rolled over and faced the two! "Is there any pickles left?" She asked. Alec placed his hand over his heart letting out the breath he was holding and Max rolled her eyes, turned and walked away. "DON'T DO THAT!" Alec demanded. Chance looked up and tears quickly filled her eye's. "I'm sorry, I... I... I... didn't mean to! I..." Alec quickly moved next to her and pulled her into his embraced. She cried softly into him. "Shh... Its okay, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you!" Chance pulled away and pushed him away. Alec slumped his shoulders and weakly smiled at Chance. Chanced softened up and hugged Alec again.

"So is there?" She asked her eye's full of hope. Alec grinned and nodded his head. He got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the pickle jar and a fork. When he was walking back into the bedroom he noticed Max sitting in the window pane, looking out into the darkness. He handed Chance the jar, gave her a quick grin and was sitting next to Max within seconds. Max looked at him then back out the window.

"Whats going on Max? Are you okay?" He asked. Max forced a smile and Alec could tell.

"What would you do for the person you love?" Max finally asked. Alec looked up in thought. The finally he looked at Max and smiled.

"Anything you would want me to!" Alec said with a grin. Max grinned and then quickly recovered her train of thought. After a few minuets she turned her body to face his.

"I would lie to them!" Alec looked at Max confused then quickly understood who and what she was talking about.

"You know, its been so long Alec! I can't help but think about it!" Alec didn't understand. Max had avoided the subject of Logan all together. Alec quickly searched his mind for something to say, anything. "I Uh, umm... Uh..." Max smiled and put her figure to her lips and softly shhhh'd. Alec looked up so confused.

"I don't expect you to fix whatever going through my head. I don't expect you to have a clever comeback to say to me, I don't even expect you to understand Alec. I just want you to listen." Alec smiled at Max. This was probably the least difficult this girl has ever been. She's always throwing confusing curve balls. Like those questions that no mattered what you say your fucked. Alec nodded at Max and urged her to continue. She smiled.

"Logan meant so much to me, you know that." Alec slightly cringed at Max's words. "I had my life planned out! I planned out everything except on thing." Max continued. Alec looked confused. Max smiled and continued.

"I forgot to fall in love with the guy. When I looked at Logan I saw a future but I didn't see myself in it! I knew that he was a catch, he was smart, he was rich, he cared. So, I tried so hard to imagine myself in love with him. I tried to be normal because a normal girl would have loved him." Alec tried to hold back his smile but failed. Max continued. "And thats one of the reasons I hated you so much!" Alec's eye's widened and he looked up at Max shocked. "What? Why me?" Alec asked. Max just smiled. "Because with you I felt that comfort I'd been looking for in Logan." Max replied. Max looked down suddenly sad. Sure, she didn't love Logan the way she hoped, that didn't mean she didn't love him as a friend and she missed him a lot.  
"I know Maxie... I know"

Max quickly slapped Alec's shoulder. Alec looked up at Max with a grin.

"Don't call me that!" Max replied, still looking at the ground, with tears beginning to form. She quickly chocked them back. Alec smiled slightly.


	17. SUPER DIKES!

Okay, I've figured something out! I'm an addict! I'm addicted to reviews! Yep, I know! A serious problem. LOL, I've now gotten 64 reviews. My reviewers are FemmePhantom, Rebecca, OCSBlondie, The WORST REVIEWER EVER would be Kiey! She just wrote what I titled the chap. Anyways back to the COOL reviewers! Djonie, who I think is so freaking cool, LOL, and Chance use to be a reviewer. :( Anyways, I'm back to dedicating the Chapters to really cool FREAKING people, so this time its to Djonie. I hope you enjoy!

Chance was now 7 months pregnant. Her and Max sat on the couch snuggling close because a stupid brown out! Alec was sitting on a chair across the room. He smiled and Max glared knowing that the next thing that was going to come out of his mouth was going to piss her off. He noticed she was getting ticked off and went in for the kill.

"I'll settle for watching you and Chance doing it! Chick on chick, thats hot!"

Max was about to blow up but decided to toy with his mind a little. She looked up in thought and Chance just watched her. Then Max looked down at Chance. "Well, I'm bored... What do you think?" Chance could almost hear the laughter of Max, Almost see the smile. She nodded. "Well, it would relieve a little stress off of me!" Chance said. The two looked over at the shocked Alec. His eyes were wide and a smile was across his face. Max and Chance started busting up laughing at the same time and Alec rolled his eyes!

"Thats just mean!" Alec said irritated. Max smiled; happy that she turned the tables and now Alec was the one who was pissed. Just then Joshua walked thought the door rubbing his hands together trying to keep warm. He walked up to Alec, shook his hand, then to Chance and kissed her tummy then Finally pulled up close to Max and laid his head on her shoulder. Max wrapped her hand around the big guy and gave him a little tug. He faked a smile. Max knew something was bothering him. "Whats going on Joshua?" Max asked. Joshua rolled his eyes, obviously picked that up from her, and let out a sigh.

"It cold!" He quickly lied. Max smiled at her big fella. He was being so difficult.

"Yes it is, but here built to handle the cold, which leads me to the question, whats wrong?"

Joshua sighed.  
"I... I... Girls... And... then... confusing. Rrrraaawww!" Max smiled. She understood his babbling. Joshua liked a girl.

"Its okay Joshy! Well, does she know you like her?"

"Umm... No!"

"Does she know you exist?" Max asked with a small smile. Joshua once again rolled his eyes at Max.

"Well, duh!"

Max couldn't help but laugh out loud! Joshua looked up and cocked his head to the right.

"What?" he asked. Max covered her mouth trying to stop laughing...

"Nothing... Well, who is she?" Max asked. Joshua smiled.

"She's Shes, She's a girl!" Joshua said.

"Well, thats good! What is her name?" Max asked. Joshua Looked at Chance and then too Alec. The two were smiling. Joshua looked back at Max who nudged her head, telling him to continue.

"Her name?" He asked. Max smiled.

"Yes, Like what people like to call her!" Max explained.

"Its.. Its... Its..." Joshua bowed his head and blushed. "Its Akita"

Akita was a husky anomaly. She was a lot like Joshua, but short and linky! She had white hair with black spots. She was soft and gental. Had white eyes, a very attractive person. Max smiled at her friend.

"Well, GO TELL HER!" She said. The big man shook his head.  
"Want me to go with you?" Max asked with a smile. Joshua's face brightened up and he nodded his head full of excitement. Max stood, grabbed his hand and lead it out the door, yelling a goodbye for Alec and Chance.

I hoped you enjoyed it Djonie!


	18. Frosty The Snowman!

Hey Tif, thanx for the review... I love them... Your the first one to notice the Impala and ask a question. The green Impala actually has significance to me! My mom has a 66' green Impala, and the week I wrote that chap, my mommy told me that will be mine some day! And thats just so freaking cool, because I drive a 96' thunder bird, which is not even close to being as cool as a 66' impala! Not even CLOSE! My moms so cool! And if people hasn't realized yet, I use a lot of my own things in my stories. Like, the impala, the butterfinger line was from a conversation I was having with one of the coolest freaking people EVER! Okay, well, enough delay! Here is chapter 18!

And I dedicate this Chapter to Femme, here's your happy Chapter Ericka!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

About a half an hour later Max and Joshua walked into the hole. The hole was a small half empty building that most the transgenics hung out in. It had a few things in it, some half ass video games like Pac Man, a pool table and a home made dart board. Akita was sitting in the back with another transgenic. She looked up and smiled at the two as they made there way to her. She smiled at Joshua.

"I challenge you!" She said with a smile. Joshua cocked his head confused. Akita grabbed his hand and lead him to the empty pool table and handed him a pool stick. Max laughed from where she was standing. The X6 that was standing with Akita leaned over and whispered in Max's ear. "Akita likes Joshua!" and walked away. Max smiled as Akita leaned over Joshua and showed him how to shoot the pool stick. Max smile, turned around and walked away!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max walked in the door to see the house empty. She looked around the house and found a note. It read

_'Chance's water broke, were at the hospital! I love you babe – Alec"_

Max read the letter over a few times, grabbed a bag and put some of Alec's, Chance's and her own clothes in it and made her way to her bike. Max threw her leg over the bike, turned the key furrowed and took off to the hospital. Alec set it up a month ago that when Chance goes into labor they would go to Harbor View. He talked to his buddy Mike who was a doctor there and he agreed to do the birth. He also said no tests, they are far to dangerous. Finally Max pulled in and parked next to Alec's Impala. She made her way into the room. Max asked the doctor if it was too soon. He shook his head. "Must be a transgenic pregnancy"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chance slapped Alec in the head! "Keep your head up here!" Alec shrugged.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max smiled when Alec handed her the clippers and she cut the umbilical cord.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alec took the little girl into his arms and kissed little Adrian on the head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max, Alec and Chanced watched the little girl sleep!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alec genitally kissed Max and Chance on the top of there heads!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, today was a good day! Today was like no other! Alec smiled

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay... I have to tell you guys. The next chapter is going to be the last one! But, I think you guys will enjoy it, or want to hit me... Either way it will be by far my favoret one:D


	19. Hello and goodbye

Setting:Hello, goodbye (Season 2)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Alec held Max into a embrace never wanting to let her go. Tears streamed down her face. She tensed at first but then leaned into him, letting him hug her. Alec opened his eyes as he felt her steer. He shook the day dream away and let her slide away from his hug, feeling a cold spot of where she once was. He looked down at her blue hoody and smiled. It was ironic that she wore a hoody that said saint, when everyone knew, they were killing machines. He was about to say something about it, until he saw the look in her eyes. He bit down on his teeth; his jaw tensing, and looked down. Max forced a smile.

"You know its not your fault Max! Ben would was who he was, and you couldn't have changed him! Anythings better then going back!" He said with a smile, trying to remember the look in her eyes when she was holding Adrian. Even if it was just a daydream, Max was his, and he craved that touch she gave him in his day dream. Needed to make her smile, make her happy again. He'd been dreaming about Max more and more, but he knew Max would never feel that way about him. He was fuck up Alec, the guy next door, the guy she liked to him, to blame things on. Max stared at his grey shirt and leather jacket, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"So what about that coffee!" She said finally. Alec nodded as Max handed him his cup and took a sip of hers. He stared at the floor right in fount of her. Closed his eye's seeing flashbacks of her and bit down of his jaw, tensing it and untensing. She placed her hand on his cheek, making him look her in the eye. It was hard, hard to look at her, hard to see her as a friend. Hard to see her as anything but the Max in his dream. The Max that loved him, and the Max that he loved back. Max noticed something was different about the look in Alec's eyes. Was that... Love? She took a step back and he reached out to her but, put his hand down, and returned to stair at the ground in fount of her. Max wanted to reach out and touch him but knew, it wasn't right. Why was she even considering it, She loved Logan. Or at least she thought she did. Alec looked up at Max and smiled. He loved her so much.

"Everything's going to be alright Maxie!" Alec said walking to the door! Max blocked the door.  
"Tell me whats going on Alec!" She hissed at him.

"Nothing Max" He smiled. "Its easier for you to pretend!"

Max looked at Alec confused. Alec smiled, leaned in and kissed her. She almost beaten herself up for letting him, for leaning in! Almost! She didn't even realized that Alec let himself out while Max was shocked. After a few minuets Max chased Alec down.

"Must be hard huh! Having me around, A consent reminder of things you'd rather forget!" Max let a breath out.

"Maybe thats why I'm such a bitch to you" Alec wrapped his arm around her, dieing to be close. Then he whispered to her.

"Or maybe its because I'm such a pain in the ass!" Max smiled and punched him, flirting a little. Alec reached out to touch her once more before he grinned, said his goodbye and made his way to his house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

3 months later. (After freak nation)

Alec was bouncing a ball off the wall, over and over again trying to get Max off his mind. He couldn't get it out of his mind. She lied to him and told him him and her was a couple. Why? Does that mean she doesn't like him! The kiss told him otherwise. She bounced it off the wall once more, and it rolled on the floor into a pile of clothes. He closed his eyes and fell into the bed dramatically! He didn't even hear her come in and was startled.

"Hey!" She said, arms crossed and leaning back into Alec's wall. He quickly gained back his thoughts and smirked at her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked lifting an eyebrow. Max sat down into the comfort of Alec's chest, using it as a pillow!

"Why are guys such ass holes?" She asked trying to avoid his body tensing to her touch.  
"Not all of us are!" He said, truthfully after only a moment of silence. Max rolled her eye's and looked him in his eyes. He was scared, but of what? Of her? Finally she asked the real question. The one thats been bugging her for months.

"Why did you kiss me?" His body tensed even more and Max kind of jerked under his stiffened body! Finally he relaxed and said with a grin.

"You were in my way!" Max was disappointed and Alec could scene it.

"Why!?" He asked annoyed. Max punched him in the arm.

"Why not!" She bit back! Alec smiled.

"Nothing!" She finally answered. She leaned over and kissed him, hard and full of passion! Alec's eye's widened and he was shocked, When would Max ever kiss him? WHY?

"What was that?" He stuttered. Max smiled walking to the door to leave.

"You were in my way too!" She said with a playful smile, walking out and leaving the stunned Alec laying there, holding his lips with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a week since Max kissed him, and what he feared but hoped for happened. Max and Logan had been fighting about, god who knows what, and he reached out and touched her. Alec closed his eyes, as he reached for a bucket of ice cream. It was almost like all this happened already. He smiled, as he grabbed to spoons and made his way to the bedroom, where Max was spread out and laughed at him, trying to juggle all the things he was holding. He loved her smile and was kind of proud that he was the one who had made her smile. He sat next to her and let her lay on his chest.

"Alec, whats this movie called anyways?" She asked and he laughed.

"It's a pre-pulse movie called Zoo lander… Its so stupid, You'll love it!" He said with a smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yes, this is it... for now at least... I'm working on another one, and I hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought!

Shelly


End file.
